Phillip&Syrena
by Mariel Herondale
Summary: This story is for those who want more of this cute couple!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I just saw the new PotC movie and I must say Phillip/Syrena were my favorite part of it! So like most of us, I wasn´t satisfied with the little time they had on screen. I wanted to write a little story beginning where they end it. So here it is, I little bit more of Phillip and Syrena. I also want to apologize for the lots of grammar mistakes there will be here because Spanish is my first language, not English. I´m doing this as an exercise to practice my writing , so please don´t be too harsh and Review to the story and my awful grammar :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for these two :D**

When he finally woke up, who knows how much time later, the only sound he recognized was the slow but constant come and goes of the waves. He was not certain, but a little voice in the back of his head whispered him he was supposed to be dead. However, he felt nothing but life. Life in the form of an excruciating pain coming from every nerve still alive.

Even though the pain was the main thing in his mind in that moment, he kept getting flashes of a girl, Syrena. A mermaid actually. Now he thinks about it, the thought wasn´t different from the pain, more like a part of the same pain.

"What happened?" he asked hoping in vain to get some answer

He felt like a weight was put in his chest when nothing but more waves comes as an answer.

"Syrena?" he shouted feeling hopeless. "Where are you?"

Now he was confused. The weight in his chest was clearly a reminder of what he had cause to her since they first met. It was his fault she have been capture. Even if it was real that she was trying to attack him in the shore he had no right to give to Blackbeard something as beautiful as this creature was. But, she forgave me, didn't she? The last memory he had was he begging for forgiveness, then the feel of soft cold lips in his, then nothing!

Suddenly flicks of terror cross his mind. She never said the words. She was saying him she could save him. Never a word of forgiveness. Maybe In the middle of the pre mortem fear he was so eager for her to forget what he did, he didn´t listen. She was trying to save him, that´s why she kissed him! To save him!

With the little strength he still have, he try to stand to start looking for her. He couldn´t rest till she say the words. But the pierce pain that shot through his body reminded him of his injuries. He fell to the ground only three steps later. Tears of despair clouded his vision. He only wanted one thing.

The fatigue quickly took his mind, dragging him to heavy sleep. When everything was dark, he kept listening to the waves shocking to the shore, but now he could hear a song, played with the most beautiful instrument ever been made. It calmed him rather soon, with a promise of forgiveness.

**Review pleaseeee :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is chapter 2. Enjoy it! :D**

The sky was colored with a bright tone of blue. How come I never notice this kind of light exist? I had to blink twice to get used to the intensity of it. There were no clouds, not even a palm tree to protect me from the heat. Now that I mention it, it was a really hot and wet day. I never felt this uncomfortable before. The one thing that was better than ever was the absence of pain. It was all gone. Nothing hurts anymore.

I sat rather quickly trying to find out where I was and regret it immediately because I felt like everything was spinning around me so I close my eyes really tight and fell hard again the sand.

"You better be careful or I fear you´ll hurt yourself again" a feminine voice said.

I open my eyes to a nice view. Syrena was sitting in the shore with her feet touching the water and playing with the sand in her toes, as if she was enjoying the new sensation. Her long brown hair was covering most of her body. Her eyes held an amusing light but she wasn´t smiling like she was trying to look serious.

"I though you´ve left me" Phillip said without blinking fearing she would disappear.

"I thought I would" she answered losing the light in her eyes. "You were so hurt, I couldn´t leave you"

She looked at the ocean like she was deep in thought. She didn't seem willing to say something else but Phillip wanted to know a lot of things about her.

"How did I get here?" he asked trying to make conversation. "I mean, you can´t walk and I´m pretty far from the shore"

She smiled proudly at him.

"I do not know how to walk, but I crawled up to where you are and used this to drag you there" She showed him the loop he saw using the mermaids to attack the men in the beach the day they arrived to White Cap Bay"

"Very clever" Phillip said and was rewarded with a wide smile that made his heart stop for a second.

She seemed to realize she was smiling and put her serious façade again. Phillip allowed himself to take a look at her. She wasn´t completely naked as he had though. She was wearing a brown short pant surely from another man, it covered her below the knee and it was too big for her slender body. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself when he saw her pretty face turning all kinds of red.

"Staring is rude" he thought "you´re not being a gentleman Phillip, surely your mother won´t be proud of you"

"Why did you cover yourself?" he asked. "I though it wasn´t in your nature to cover, I though you didn´t mind"

"I don´t" Syrena said "but it bothers you, you seem angry with the other men for staring at me. I don´t want you to be uncomfortable"

"You didn´t have to do it because of me, you know I won´t look"

"I know" she said

"Where did you get that anyways?" he asked conversational. She looked confused with the question so he quickly clarify "the pants"

She stared straight to him looking guilty.

"I took them" she declared "from a dead man in the bottom"

Phillip´s gut felt heavy suddenly. He refused to look her in the eye.

"Speaking about been uncomfortable" he said ironically.

"I didn´t kill him" she try to defend herself "I swear!"

Phillip noticed the worry in her voice and turn to look at her. She was crawling to where he was, trying to reach him. Phillip stood up and run to where she was to help her, beating himself for making this beautiful creature feel guilty about something she doesn´t know was a bad thing.

"It´s OK" he reassured her "you didn´t know any better"

"No Phillip!" she said with a tear rolling down her face "I didn´t kill him, I didn´t kill anyone"

Phillip looked at her in the eye and knew she was telling the truth.

"But… you´re a mermaid" he stated "you´re a supposed to be deadly and all those things the sailors say about you"

"I am supposed to be all those things, but in my world all men are supposed to be cruel and vile, unworthy of a second of mercy, but you are not like that, aren´t you? Like I said, you´re different"

"I am actually a failure as a mermaid" she continues "I was supposed to do my first killing long time ago, but I couldn´t. First because it was a little boy, the next time because he seemed a nice person and so go on. They let me fed with they pray for a long time but I had an ultimatum. You were my last chance and I failed it because you were different"

"So what happens next? He asked shocked.

"I can´t come back to them" she simply said "If I did they will kill me in a heartbeat. That´s why they didn´t come to rescue me when I was captive. If it was another mermaid that had been trapped they would have come to kill all of you. But, you know…"

"And that makes you sad?" he asked her in a whisper. "Do you want to come back to them and learn their ways?"

She looked at the sea and answer truthfully.

"I don´t think I want to" she said looking back at Phillip "but, I know nothing else! How am I supposed to survive all by myself? Will all the men treat me like the Blackbeard's crew did? Are you the only one who´s different in your world?"

"Syrena, you don´t have to be alone. I won´t let you be alone. I´ll teach you everything you need in order to survive in my world"

Syrena smile weakly.

"I can´t ask you to do that Phillip" Syrena said sadly "I might have legs but I can´t stay away from salty water for a long time I´ll have to live nearby."

"I don´t mind" he said "Please accept my help at least for now, we´ll see what happens next. You save my life like a thousand times now and I won´t leave you alone…wait!" he shouted startling Syrena "Was it true?"

"About what?" she asked

"The mermaid kiss" he said "It´s true it makes a man immune to drown?"

Phillip was surprise to see Syrena blush.

"What?" he asked

"I… I´m sorry I kiss you" she said confusing Phillip "I did it ´cause I had no other choice, I had to take you out of there. There´s a thing you need to know. The kiss will be in you forever. You won´t die drown, that´s for sure."

"You mean ever?" he said surprised.

"Never" she confirmed. "Now I don´t know about you humans but mermaids don´t go kissing everybody, it´s a gift, it means a lot to us. I´ve seen enough sailors looking for our kisses to think it´s a common thing among your kind"

Phillip sighed deeply and looked at her seriously.

"My kind is lost in so many ways" he said staring the sky "They have spent much time wasting the precious gifts that God had sent to us"

"God?" she asked "Who is God?, you talked about him early"

"God is the creator of everything in this world" Phillip Said fervently "God is the father of all us"

"The creator? Of everything?" Syrena asked amazed.

"Do you believe in someone like that?" Phillip asked her

"I don´t think so"

"And how do you explain everything? Where do you think everything comes from?" he asked.

"I… don´t know" she replied "I never thought about it"

Suddenly she broke into a beautiful smile.

"You know God, Phillip?" she asked excited. "Have you seen him?"

"I´m afraid not" he answered

Her smile fell a little bit.

"But how do you know he exists? I mean, you seem to love him so much."

"I haven´t seen him, that true" he said" but I can feel him every day of my life"

"How so?"

"When I wake up every morning, whenever I felt the sun, the wind, the first time I looked you in the eye. It could only be God." He stated.

Syrena heard him quietly with awe in her eyes but suddenly there was pain in her expression and Phillip couldn´t bring him to ask her why.

"You should rest" She said serious again. "I have to go and Hydrate myself"

Phillip saw her crawl to the beach and put her feet in the water. He wasn´t sure but he though he saw a tear in her face once again.


End file.
